Bacterial infection still is the main menace of human health. Since sulfamide and penicillin, most antibiotics work to inhibit wall synthesis, to disturb synthesis and metabolism of bacterial nucleic acids and proteins against bacteria. However, mutations arise that result in the development of organisms resistant to these antibiotics. Investigations have been carried on to develop new antibiotics to overpass such bacterial resistance. There is a need to develop new antibiotics.